


Made to be Savoured

by rebecca_selene



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 06:58:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17137133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebecca_selene/pseuds/rebecca_selene
Summary: Neville and Blaise enjoy an Advent calendar.





	Made to be Savoured

**Author's Note:**

> written for:  
>      -[](https://adventdrabbles.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **adventdrabbles**](https://adventdrabbles.dreamwidth.org/) prompt 23: [Meeting Santa](https://imgur.com/U9s206B)  
>      -[](https://fffc.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **fffc**](https://fffc.dreamwidth.org/) Advent Calendar Day 23: snowball fight  
>      -[](https://picture-prompt-fun.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **picture_prompt_fun**](https://picture-prompt-fun.dreamwidth.org/) Advent Calendar Day 23: [chocolates](https://picturepromptfun-mod.dreamwidth.org/file/104860.jpg)

Neville opened an Advent calendar door, the perforated seam cutting neatly between Santa and a child on his lap. He placed the chocolate between his lips.

Blaise captured Neville’s mouth, biting the chocolate in half. Neville moaned at the combination of sweet hazelnut and salty Blaise.

Blaise’s fingers floated over Neville’s spine, making Neville shiver. He pulled Blaise into a deeper kiss, and for a while they knew only tangled limbs and pleasure.

After, Blaise poked through an image of a snowball fight on the Advent calendar. When Neville protested it should wait, Blaise silenced him with another chocolate-coated kiss.


End file.
